Melodies of Life
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: (Re-edited) While fighting in a battle, Dita gets seriously injured while trying to protect Hibiki. Please review. I love Vandread!!! (Hibiki + Dita)


Author's Note: ^_^! Hehe… I changed a few parts. I didn't reread this one until now and I realized it was full of errors. Thanks to Val and Meia who reviewed and commented about the mistakes. Booyaka, I was such in a hurry that time that I forgot to check it for errors. But most especially, thanks to Luna Catgirl for correcting "Uchuujin-san"!  
  
Hello minna-san! This is my first Vandread fic. I wrote this cause I really really really really love Vandread and I'm crazy about it. Although this is not as good as its storyline though. Well anyway, I just wrote this coz there are few Vandread fics and sites. So I ask every Vandread fan out there, please make more sites and fics! I'll love you for eternity if you'll make this wish come true. But for now, he's my silly effort to make one myself. Please review!  
  
*** - song lyrics. I had to put this since ff.net displays the text differently. (  
  
Disclaimer: Vandread is not mine, and so is Melodies of Life.  
  
Melodies of Life  
  
ShinSeiFuji  
  
"Dita! Dita! C'mon Dita! Wake up!"  
  
The emergency alarm was echoing in Hibiki's ears. He felt a heavy weight in his chest as he rushed Dita to the medical room, Meia, Duero, and Parfait by his side.  
  
"Dita, c'mon! Stop that silly act and wake up!" Hibiki shouted at the limp body at his front, his eyes flaring with anger, worry, and guilt.  
  
"Kuso…" he growled as they reached the medical room, Duero carrying Dita to the bed and Paiwei quickly checking her injuries. Duero turned to Hibiki.  
  
"We'll take care of this now, Hibiki, you should go take a rest."  
  
Hibiki motioned to the door, a gloomy look on his face. He was one step to the door when he looked back at the motionless Dita, pain inflicted on her face.  
  
Duero placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look, and Hibiki left the tension-filled room.  
  
  
  
***Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.***  
  
  
  
Hibiki went to his room and sat himself to his bed. He narrowed his eyes as his thoughts traveled to that of the weak Dita he just rushed to the medical room. He shook his head with force, "Ugh! Why should I even bother thinking about her! She'll be fine."  
  
A few minutes later and Hibiki started walking back and forth in his room. "What the heck is wrong with me?!" he shouted as he ruffled his hair in confusion. "I should be happy that UFO girl is away from at last!"  
  
***Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?  
  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.***  
  
"Silly girl…" Hibiki muttered in his breath as he finally lied down his bed, his eyes sore from keeping them wide open as time flew by. "Who told her to protect me anyway?" he said in annoyed tone as his mind took him to the last battle he just fought.  
  
--flashback--  
  
"Uchuujin-san, they're too fast," Dita told him as they evaded the speeding enemy  
  
"Arggghhhhhh! They're getting on my nerves. I'll show them!" Hibiki said as he tightened his grip on the control panel along with Dita's hands. He blushed a little as she felt the soft skin beneath his hands, losing control over the speeding vandread.  
  
"Uchuujin-san! Uchuujin-san!" Dita shouted as their pace became faster and faster. "We're going to crash!"  
  
"IIE!!!" Hibiki shouted as they crashed to their enemy, a warm, bright light surrounding him.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Hibiki opened his eyes and felt a warm body enveloping him. His body jolted as he realized it was Dita, who was shielding him from the explosion.  
  
Dita opened her eyes, "U-uchuujin-s-san, you're alright," she said as she looked into Hibiki's eyes. "I'm glad," were the last things she said before she closed her eyes again.  
  
"Dita! Dita! Wake up!" Hibiki said as Dita fell unconscious in his arms. He shifted her into a sitting position before he found blood in his hands, coming from Dita's body. "She's hurt! Kuso…"  
  
Hibiki looked outside and saw that the explosion had killed their enemy too, and he rushed back to their ship and carried Dita for help.  
  
--end of flashback—  
  
***In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.***  
  
"Uchuujin-san! Uchuujin-san!" A voice woke Hibiki from his slumber.  
  
"Dita?" he quickly rose from his bed and looked around his bedroom. He looked around but saw no one. "Dita…"  
  
***A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
  
And so it goes, on and on.  
  
Melodies of life,  
  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.***  
  
"This getting a little bit out of hand," Hibiki muttered. "I think I better go check her out," he said as he walked his way to the medical room. He waited at the entrance, until Duero came out, his face displaying a stern look. He shook his head at Hibiki.  
  
Hibiki's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
  
"We tried our best Hibiki, she wouldn't wake up. If this hour passes and she's still asleep, she may not make it." Duero looked away. "It's just up to her."  
  
Hibiki lowered his head. His chest was throbbing madly with pain and his eyes were becoming watery. "What is this I feel?" Hibiki said to himself, while thoughts of the dying Dita filled his head.  
  
"I think it's better if you see her. It might help," Duero said while leaving him.  
  
***So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.  
  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.***  
  
Hibiki entered the room. She motioned towards the patient in bed. He felt his heart sink in pain, as he looked at Dita, breathing lightly through the oxygen mask. "Dita… please wake up."  
  
***In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?  
  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind ?***  
  
Hibiki brushed his hands through Dita's hair, his eyes still weighed with pain. Forty minutes have passed and still Dita was not awake. "Dita… wake up now… you're not gonna die, are you? Please, don't die, for me." Hibiki shook but then gave up as nothing happened.  
  
"Dita, please don't die on me. I… I…" Hibiki felt a warm liquid ran through his cheeks, lightly at first, but then burst out violently. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Hibiki shouted as he sank onto his knees, and held Dita's hand, crying in the sheets that covered her.  
  
***A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
  
And so it goes, on and on.  
  
Melodies of life,  
  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.***  
  
"Uchuujin-san! Uchuujin-san!"  
  
A voice woke Hibiki from his slumber. "Wha… where am I?"  
  
"Huh! Uchuujin-san, are you okay? You're… crying?"  
  
Hibiki turned to where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened to see Dita looking curiously at her. He touched her cheek lightly, and began slapping his face to see if he was dreaming.  
  
"Dita…" he whispered.  
  
"Uchuujin-san?"  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" he said as he threw his arms around her and enveloped her in a big warm hug. "Yokatta… I thought I was going to lose you…" he said as his tears started flowing again.  
  
"I don't care… I don't care what I'm doing, all I know is that I'm happy this way," Hibiki thought to himself.  
  
Dita's eyes widened as she felt Hibiki's embrace, but she gradually closed them as the embrace lengthened. She embraced him back as she whispered for the first time, "Hibiki…"  
  
***If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
  
Melodies of life,  
  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember.***  
  
From beyond the shadows, a figure smiled as she looked at the two people in the medical room. "For centuries that passed, humans have forgotten the very simple element that made our ancestor planet earth a wonderful world." She took a handkerchief from her cloak and wiped her wrinkled eyes. "The love between a man and a woman." She quietly closed the medical room door. "God bless, Hibiki and Dita… Start a race anew, where both men and women can live in peace… give value to the most important thing that we took for granted."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ehehe… how was it? Please review. I'm really trying to make more out of Vandread and I'm trying to improve. ( I hope it wasn't really offending, but anyway, if you think so, please inform me so I could do better!  
  
Extra: I was supposed to use Paiwei as my ending, her being the figure in the shadows and exclaiming, "Pai check!" But nah… I just used the boss instead. ^_~ 


End file.
